creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Aardvark Archins
Aardvark Archins 'is a TV series created and produced by the Five Pines employee, Colin Jenkins. It aired on Adult Swim in July 3, 2016. It borrowed elements from Sesame Street and Don't Hug me I'm Scared. It features graphic violence, absurd puppets, and obscure lessons. The TV series was rated TV-14-V for its moments of intense violence. Critics reviewed and labeled this show as "The opposite of Sesame Street." Plot Taking place in Philadelphia, Aardvark Archins is a hangout plaza with a population full of weird looking puppets. Disastrous events also occur at Aardvark Archins such as a mutant burger outbreak, and a horde of man-eating clunkaneers. One puppet named Marvin must prevent Aardvark Archins from numerous holocausts in order to save it. Characters Marvin (portrayed by Michael Pesci) The protagonist of Aardvark Archins who works at some company. Marvin usually acts as a hero, but doesn't end up very well at saving the day. Marvin has a small fanbase that calls him "The Mindblower" since he comes up with ideas that may be good or bad. Donovan (portrayed by Steve Trevors) Another person who works at another company. Sam (portrayed by Ronald Sermia) A depressed kid who attempts to commit suicide someday. Cole (portrayed by Zack Tucker) A hooded man who stays in an alley. Episodes Every season contains 25 episodes. Each new episode is aired every Sunday at 8:00 PM and 12:00 AM. Season 1: 2016 '''Pilot '- directed by Colin Jenkins - aired on July 3, 2016 A clumsy puppet named Marvin gives you a tour to Philadelphia's #3 plaza, Aardvark Archins: Home of Conflict. While the tour goes on, a disastrous event occurs. 'The Conflict '- directed by Bradley Feller - aired on July 10, 2016 After a science experiment goes wrong, it spreads throughout Aardvark Archins making inanimate objects alive. The objects now teach brainwashing lessons to the residents of Aardvark Archins throughout Season 1. 'Tobacco & Alcohol '- directed by Colin Jenkins - aired on July 17, 2016 After the science incident, a vodka bottle and a cigarette box teach a foolish puppet about the pros and cons about tobacco and alcohol. 'Technology '- directed by Colin Jenkins - aired on July 24, 2016 A trio of nerds work on a project until a computer becomes alive and takes them to his digital world. Things go wrong quickly, though. One of the nerds had it, and decides to leave Aardvark Archins after the crazy party. '''Death - directed by Stewart Harminee - aired on July 31, 2016 After being shot in the back of the head, a puppet wakes up finding himself in his afterlife. His afterlife also included a living tombstone that gives him a tour of his heavenly goodness. The tombstone controversially brings the puppet to David's Palace AKA Hell, where he burns to death. Dreams '''- directed by Colin Jenkins - aired on August 7, 2016 A lonesome puppet sits on his bed at 10:30 PM. He thinks of his friends that moved away. After that, he turns off the lights and prepares to sleep. Suddenly, a lamp gains life and teaches the puppet about dreams, which quickly goes downhill since the lesson is brainwashing. '''W.I.PCategory:TV Series